


Lunar Waltz

by Gaysuke_Takahashi



Category: Initial D
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Vampires, english is my second language bleh, my inner vampire is happy, what can i do except hop on the Vampire!Keikumi band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysuke_Takahashi/pseuds/Gaysuke_Takahashi
Summary: A decennial vampire masquerade waltz, and Fujiwara is invited.





	Lunar Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a year since I wrote anything, so yea, it definitely won't be the best, but a nice return though.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQH7vDJBW1k this is the kind of music you'd hear in this fic.

The passenger side door was opened and a masked figure reached out a white gloved hand to Takumi. He gracefully reached out and placed his hand on top while coming out of the car and then he held his companions arm crook while heading towards an old grand building. The music that was heard from the building reminded him that he was most definitely out of place. It was the decennial vampire waltz, his first one at that. Even still, he wasn't a vampire, his partner was though and probably had been to this waltz tens of times. At least he had bought him a masquerade mask that covered his entire face. Of course his partner had a matching full face mask, yet he would've preferred to see Keisuke's face, it could calm his racing heart down. They've been together for around 3 years now and known each other for a bit longer than that. Right now, he feels like he's as cold as Keisuke is on a summer night. Even if they both wore clothes that were straight out of the 18th century with all it's frills and layers.

The building in which the masquerade was held in seemed old and out of place from the usual buildings in Japan, this one seemed to be from the late modern period from Europe. Nonetheless it was grand, full of intricate details, the only things that were electrical were the chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling, rest of the area was illuminated with candles. The dance floor was beginning to fill with dancers, most if not all were hetero couples, which made Takumi more at unease, but he did spot a couple of same-sex couples. He guessed that the others didn't mind same-sex couples luckily. Takumi felt a small tug as Keisuke placed his thumb and index finger under his chin and turned his head facing each other. It was time to dance the bloodcurdling waltz. As the masked band started playing a new song, they took their positions with Keisuke leading them. They had practiced for weeks, yet Takumi still felt like a cow in a glassware store. He couldn't help but to look at the other vampires dancing, though Keisuke sweetly called him to look back at him. The rose tinted eyes glinting in the candle light, it was mesmerizing and soon, it felt like it was only them and the music. They spin and spin, each movement is carefully coordinated.

They spin, spin and spin. Keisuke noticed how his partner started to get dazed with every circle around the hall and asked if he wanted to rest for a little while. It didn't surprise him when his partner gently nodded his head as if it was heavy.

"I know a nice quiet place in this building where we can relax, darling." Keisuke's voice being unnaturally soothing as if the mask made him into another person.

Following Keisuke hand in hand, Takumi's feet were starting to feel heavy, a place to sit would feel heavenly among the devilish aura. They entered a small balcony where there were a couple of seats, yet enough room for a small dance. They heard the band playing from the balcony, but quite a bit quieter now, and more relaxing. The moon was glowing, sending her energy to soothe Takumi's exhausted muscles. Keisuke lit a cigarette on his cigarette holder, as the small hole fit right into the gap in the mask where his mouth would be. When he exhaled, the smoke came through every hole in his mask, making him seem more threatening. The mask was starting to cut into Takumi's face and he was about to remove it, when a pair of familiar hands stopped him, he figured that Keisuke thinks that it isn't safe yet and slid his hands onto the vampire's hands. He then moved closer to kiss him, well as best as he could, their masks bumped together, like an Eskimo kiss. He then stood up and took their positions ready for another dance, this time away from prying eyes. Moonlight glowing like a soft spotlight, music playing quietly yet eerily. The stars glinting like millions of diamonds were thrown into the sky.  
1, 2, 3,  
2, 2, 3,  
3, 4, 3,  
4, 4, 3.  
It was exhilarating, gliding across the floor spinning around in each others' embrace. Takumi felt like he was floating in the midnight's sky. He brought his head next to Keisuke's ear and whispered what he most desired.

"Let me love you eternally, make me one of your kind."

Their spinning slowing down as Keisuke was registering what Takumi had said, his rose red eyes glimmering like night's stars right into Takumi's soul of which he thought that he may have gone too far and lost him forever, Keisuke gently lifted his mask revealing a coy smile. He gently moved away the fabric that hid Takumi's neck and whispered as the moonlight turned light red.

"Then your wish is my command, if you promise to stay by my side forever."

**Author's Note:**

> It is almost 2 AM, I am too tired to make this any longer than it already is. If anyone wants to make a sequel or a prequel to this, then feel free, only on one condition, that you send me your story once it is published.


End file.
